He's a Mystery
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Emma's sad and alone in the bunker, Hook goes down to talk to her. Captainswan! could be a few chapters long
1. Chapter 1

Neverland that was one place Emma never thought she go. She sat there in the bunker and ignored everyone else who was out on deck. There was a knock and she look up there was Hook.

"Princess you know you're wanted out on deck." Hook said with a smirk. Emma stared at him.

"They took my son, I don't want to talk to anyone." She looked at him and then turned away.

"The lad will be alright Emma." Hook said sitting down next to her, Emma moved over not wanting to be so close.

"Why are you being nice?" Emma said ignoring the fact hook was sitting next to her, she looked to the floor.

"Because I just want to be able to help you." He said Emma looked at Hook shocked.

"Why do you want to help me." Emma asked, Hook wasn't the type of person to help.

"Because a long time ago I didn't get the help I needed and I turned out like this." Hook leaned in closer to Emma she didn't lean away though she leaned in, there first kiss was just as simple as it could get. Emma pulled back after their lips touched.

"You need to leave." Emma said not looking at him.

"Sweetheart it's my boat." Hook said with a smile he reached for Emma's hand she looked at him.

"Please." Emma said upset. With that Hook got up and left Emma, he stood at the door.

"You know Emma I do care for you." Hook said and then walked up the stairs.

Emma sat there on the bunker alone. She rubbed her eyes and tears started to fall. She hated this crying was something she hasn't done in a while. She wanted her son, she wanted Neal but Neal was dead. She wasn't going to get him back and she always had a thing with Hook. Killian Jones was a mystery to her but somehow she got to her.

**Should I continue on this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So I was thinking of only having this story a couple of chapters but honestly feel it will be a lot more so enjoy! Chapters will be longer too :)**

**Chapter 2**

About an hour later Emma woke up from a short nap, she walked up on deck they were still a sail and she hoped Hook new where to go. If not they would be screwed. Her parents were on the other side of the deck far away from Regina and Gold who was near Hook. What happened when she was under deck.

"Mom?" Emma said walking to her parents. Snow looked at her daughter she hasn't called her mom many times so she knew something was up.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I just…..I miss Henry." Emma said. Snow stood up taking her daughter in a hug. They sat down and Emma looked at Hook he gave her a smile. Emma smiled back, this was going to be a long trip for her and won't be long until she has Henry back in her arms.

***** CaptainSwan *** CaptainSwan *** CaptainSwan *****

Somehow the night crept up again on Emma and she laid there her mind was going all over the place. Her parents were both fast asleep and she couldn't sleep at all. She sat up and walked up on Deck, Hook sat there at the wheel.

"Don't pirates sleep?" Emma asked.

"Aye yes they do but princesses need their sleep." He said with a smirk.

"Killian about earlier today." Emma said biting her lip, She didn't know what else to say.

"Hush princess it's no big deal." He said

"What did I say about calling me Princess." Emma looked at him, he shrugged.

"Can't help it." Killian said with a smirk he looked away from Emma.

"Aye Mate that's it right there!" Killian said pointing ahead. I looked at the dark shadow ahead of us.

"Is that neverland?" Emma asked squinting.

"Yes it is." Killian said. "Come here." He said Emma moved closer to him and looked at him.

"What if we get caught."

"Your parents are sleeping."

"Still!" Emma said. Hook pulled her into a kiss.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this." Emma said kissing him back.

"Yeah but you know what I don't really follow the rules." Killian said letting go of the wheel and taking Emma in his arms.

"Killian let me know one thing." Emma said looking at Killian into his blue eyes.

"Sure of course my lady."

"What are we I mean is this just going to be a thing or?"

"Maybe we can make it be more something real." He said kissing her more pushing her jacket off.

***** CaptainSwan *** CaptainSwan *** CaptainSwan *****

"Emma?" Charming said walking out on deck.

"Shit!" Emma said to Killian trying her hardest to get her shirt back on before her father came up on deck, to late he was already up and he wasn't alone.

"Emma!" Charming said with Snow right behind him.

"Dad please." Emma said holding her shirt over her chest, Killian buttoned up his pants facing away from her parents.

"Sir I am." Killian tried to apologize.

"Don't you talk Killian stay away from my daughter!" Charming said.

"Dad I am not 16 or whatever I am 29 years old and I am making decisions for myself!" Emma said taking her jacket and putting it on.

"What is all the ruckus I am trying to sleep!" Gold said with Regina in tow.

"Nothing just a small argument."

"Our captain decided to take advantage and sleep with my daughter!" Charming said upset.

"David she is 29 she's not a child, we can't decide for her."

"Oh finally you guys stopped arguing!" Regina said with a laugh.

"Sleeping around first my son now my enemy who is next." Gold said with a laugh, Charming glared at him.

"What are you calling my daughter a whore."

"I didn't say that word at all I just simply am saying didn't she have a thing with Graham and even August." Gold stated the facts, Emma purely didn't care as long as no one died.

"Okay enough out of you two!" Snow said upset holding her husband back from hurting the older man. Regina stood by Gold making sure he didn't throw his cane at Charming.

"Can I talk?" Emma asked finally fully clothed, the adults nodded. Emma looked at Killian he stood up and took her hand with his good hand.

"I am happy with Killian what I had with Neal was the past yes we have Henry but that's all. I don't really know what things were like with Graham and August was just a brother to me. I haven't been able to trust a lot of people in my life time and I am starting to trust more and more." Emma looked at Mr. Gold. "I loved your son more than anything but that was an entire decade and I don't love him anymore that way just as the father of my son." Then she looked at Regina. "I have learned to care for you because of My son the son we share. You will always be in our life and even though you are also my Step Grandmother you still mean a lot to Henry and even my family as much as they might hate you at times." Last Emma looked at her parents. "All my life I have believed that you guys hated me, you never wanted me and that you left me to die. I grew up alone and as much as it hurts….It hurts to have to see you guys realize that I am 29 and you missed so much time with me, but I am going to love who I want. I am not saying I love Hook just yet but I do care for him." Emma said looking back at Killian. "You all need to accept what I want and that's final." She said with a deep breathe.

"I won't hurt her I care so much about your daughter Snow and Charming."

"You better not I am not happy that she cares for a pirate, for you but I guess we will manage." Charming said glaring at Hook. "If you hurt her I'll kill you."

"I'd like to add right in front of us is Neverland." Hook said. With that the boat went quiet, the 6 adults didn't say much, and how could they it was hard for the adults to comprehend what Emma had just said.

**A/N- Okay so what did you guys think, Also lets take out the part that Emma and Neal said that they loved each other and that they are both truly over each other and just being civil for their son. Lauren :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N- Sadly didn't get as many reviews for chapter 2 but oh well thank you! Hope you like chapter 3!**

Once they reached the Island they got off the Jolly Roger. "Now what do we do?" Regina said. Looking at Snow White and Charming.

"Well Hook knows the way but maybe we should split up in groups." Snow said.

"Great Idea Snow I will be with Emma." Hook said with a smirk, Charming looked at Hook.

"Absolutely not!"

"Well David how do you expect we split up then?" Regina questioned the man she would somehow call her son in law, weird.

"Gold you Snow and Emma go together, I will go with Regina and Hook even if it kills me."

"Oh bloody hell great." Hook said, this will be a long venture though the woods with these too.

"Why are you complaining Hook I am stuck with you two." Regina said.

"How about I got with Emma and Hook. That way Regina and Gold can stay together and David I am sure you will be fine with them okay."

"I like the idea." Regina said with a smirk.

"But…" Charming said, Snow cut him off.

"David don't but we 2 will be fine." Snow said with a smile, giving Charming a kiss.

"Fine let's meet up here by sundown. If you guys get back early we can set up camp." Charming and then the two groups split up heading different directions.

"Let's meet up here by sundown. If you guys get back early we can set up camp." Snow said.

***** CaptainSwan *** CaptainSwan *** CaptainSwan *****

"I can't believe my wife took his side." Charming said as him and Regina walked with Gold leading.

"What can you expect it's Snow and it's your daughter, trust me she knows what is best for her."

"Hook is best for my daughter." Charming said giving Regina a questioned look.

"Well why doesn't she try dating someone else besides my son or my enemy." Gold said.

"I don't think Emma was thinking about how you felt over any of this Rumple." Regina said.

"You know Regina this means if her and Hook work out that means Hook will now be Henry's Step Father."

"Means we will all be related again." Charming said.

"Well that isn't shocking anymore, who else will I be related too." Regina said.

"Everyone." Charming said with a laugh.

"Okay so Rumple do you know where most of these things are."

"Jefferson told me about a few place in Neverland."

"I say we just go back to the beach my feet hurt and it's almost sundown." Regina said.

"Fine." Gold said turning around knowing they weren't getting anywhere anyways.

***** CaptainSwan *** CaptainSwan *** CaptainSwan *****

"So Hook are we looking for some sort of camp?" Snow said walking through a path of the woods. Hook and Emma where behind her holding hands.

"Ah Yes. We are I think once we find a huge tree at the lowest part of the island we will find where they are." Hook said.

"You don't remember?" Emma asked confused.

"Even though I lived here for many years, many, many years that is it still take a lot to find this place." He said with a smirk.

"Mom why are you so well okay with what Killian and I have." Emma said with a smile.

"Because I can tell truelove when I see it."

"Awe." Emma said letting go of Killian's Hand giving her mom a hug.

"I say we keep going straight that way if we make any turns we won't cross over the same path." Hook said, Emma and Snow nodded in agreement. The 3 traveled down the long path coming across 2 boys.

"Hey are you Hook?" One of the boys said, Hook nodded.

"Are you coming to save everyone else?" The older boy asked.

"Show me where you guys are staying these are my friends from the enchanted forest, Snow White and Princess Emma." The young boys shook the ladies hands.

"We will take you too a saferplace I promise you that lads but can you help me find someone?" Hook asked he bent down looking into the younger boys eyes.

"Have you guys seen adults like us one with black hair and another man who is almost bald with a boy around 11 years of age with brown hair?" Hook asked hoping to get a yes.

"The man Peter Pan he captured him."

"And that lady?" Snow asked.

"Being held captive also."

"What about the boy?" Emma asked concerned over her son.

"Follow us…." The 3 adults followed the two young boys though the woods it was starting to get dark though so Charming would most likely worry.

**A/N- What do you think? Should I add?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry for the late update I have had work and a lot of other stuff going on but hope you like this update!:) Thanks for the little wait. Also reason why this took longer is that I have had a really had a hard time on figuring out how to write this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

David, Regina, and Gold

David paced back and forth on the beach. "Where are they, Snow said we would meet here at sundown and it's just about dark." Regina and Gold looked at eachother.

"David would you just relax, they are going to be fine."

"They're with Hook what is good about that?" David stated, He started kicking sand around like a little child. The two other adults looked at the man.

"I agree with David here they aren't going to be fine with Hook." Gold said with a bit of a laugh.

"You guys are impossible, help find wood and we can set up camp." Regina said, the two men looked at her and started to look around obeying the ladies orders.

***** CaptainSwan *** CaptainSwan *** CaptainSwan *****

The 3 adults followed the boys through the woods to a clearing. There here there were many boys ranging from 5-15 at least, A thousand thoughts ran through Emma's head.

"Is that your son?" The older boy asked. Pointing towards a group of boys one stood out to Emma. She ran towards the group "Henry!" She shouted he turned to look at Emma and ran towards her. Jumping into her hug, Emma kissed his forehead and held on to him. He was a bit big for this but she didn't really care.

"Mom I was so scared." Henry said shaking, he was just okay a few minutes ago but that all changed once he saw his mom.

"Hey Hook!" Henry said still holding on to his mom. Hook looked at the boy, "Did the lost boys help you Lad?"

"Ya after Tamera and Greg where captured I ran as fast as I could."

"We are going to take you back to the beach too see the others." Emma said.

"Grandma where's grandpa? Who are the others?" Henry asked a bit confused.

"Regina, Mr. Gold, and Grandpa."

"Mr. Gold came?" Henry asked shocked.

"Well yes of course." Hook said. "We tried not to kill ourselves on my ship so I kept myself busy with other things." Hook said with a smile, Henry looked at his mom.

"What is he talking about?" Henry said looking up. Emma shrugged.

"I would tell you if I knew but I don't." Emma said, Snow just shook her head but she understood why Emma wouldn't tell her son just yet.

"Grandma who is back at town?"

"Well we left Belle and Red there along with Granny and the dwarfs to take care of everything. Anton and Archie are there too, making sure nothing else bad happens.

"What else could happen the problems here in Neverland." Henry said, Hook nodded.

"The lad does have a point."

"Can we just get back to camp?" Emma asked.

"Yes lead the way princess." Hook said knowing Emma new exactly how to get back now. Emma and Henry walked first with Hook and Snow behind them. Snow looked at Hook unsure what to think of him they were a little bit behind Emma and Henry and Snow figured she couldn't hear what she would say so she decided now to talk.

"I know you love my daughter but just know you screw anything up and my husband will kill you."

"I am taking that as you are okay with us?" Hook asked. Snow shook her head in approval.

"Would you two stop talking and hurry up." Emma said looking back at the two, as they got to the clearing of the beach Henry spotted the other 3 adults. He ran towards David tackling him down.

"Henry!" Regina said shocked. She ran over to where the two boys where on the ground.

"Mom…." Henry said giving her a hug.

"Henry where were you?" Regina asked concerned as Emma walked over to help her father up off the sand.

"The lost boys helped me but before that….." Henry looked at Emma for a second before looking back at Regina, "It was bad I just I don't want to talk about it can I just sleep?"

"Of course you can Henry." Regina said giving her son one last hug, Henry walked over to Emma and Hook.

"Are we staying on the beach of can we go back to the Jolly Rodger?" Emma asked, Henry was holding her hand.

"We need to go back to the Jolly Rodger?"

"I have a question though?" Henry asked all 6 adults looked at him.

"I stole this from Tamera but is this a magic bean?" Henry said holding his hand out. Indeed there were 6 clear white-ish beans. Regina took them in her hand from Henry.

"We can use these to go back to Storybrooke." Mr. Gold said.

"What about us going to the Enchanted Forrest our home?" Snow questioned the older man.

"Well there is 6 here. I will take three to go back and you guys can take the other three and go back to the enchanted Forrest."

"You don't want to leave Belle do you?"

"Of course not I love her." He said "I will make sure we all make it back to the enchanted Forrest."

"How do we know you aren't lying?" David asked. Unsure if he should or shouldn't believe the man that lied to him before.

"I promise you I know Belle wants to go back and we are going to meet you back there." He said reassuring "We are family David I have changed." David shrugged not sure what to think at the moment. The older man walked a few hundred feet up the beach away from the family taking the Bean and throwing it into the sand opening a portal for him to jump into. The minute he was fully in the portal closed. All the other 6 could see was a green light and then no more Mr. Gold.

***** CaptainSwan *** CaptainSwan *** CaptainSwan *****

Back on the Jolly Rodger Emma and Henry were in Hooks Cabin, Henry was asleep on Hooks bed and Emma was sitting over by the desk near the door. Her parents were up on deck with Regina and Hook hopefully they were getting along, She didn't want to have to deal with anymore stress, Henry woke up after only a half hour of sleep.

"Mom!" He shouted Emma moved across the room and ran to the bed her son was at.

"Henry I am here what is it?"

"It was awful they he … He got me!" He said out of breathe tears streamed down his face. Emma took Henry in her arms, he hugged her close.

"Who got you?" Emma asked her son hoping she could at least know who the scary man was that was haunting her son.

"Greg." Henry said afraid of saying anything else the only thing that came out of his mouth after that. "Don't let me go."

"I promise I won't I promise I am not going anywhere." Emma said kissing her sons forehead holding him tight. "Why was Greg in her son's dream and why was he taking him?" A million thought ran through her mind, what happened to her son while in Neverland.

Hook sailed the ship into the ocean hoping sooner or later they will get to a good area where they can open a portal. All he wanted was Emma and Henry safe and he would do anything in his power to help them.

**A/N- What did you guys think I am going to add when I can next! Here are some questions to think of… Is Mr. Gold really making it back to Storybrooke? If so will he bring the rest of the people in Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forrest? Will Emma and Hook tell Henry about their relationship or is it too soon because of Neal's death? Lauren :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I got some reviews that I wanted to answer! First off the Lost Boys are good Peter Pan is working alone and not with the Lost Boys! Sorry this took so long to update worst writers block ever!**

The Portal opened up and the ship got taken in along with its passengers. "Where are we?" David asked once they surfaced the water.

"Your home." The pirate said. "The Enchanted Forest Sir." Killian said.

"What about the others?" Snow asked concerned about her friends, they would still be stuck in Storybrooke. They were all supposed to be here together not in two separate worlds.

"Rumple will bring them all, Belle won't let them not take them. We might as well get everything together here." Snow said.

"And what about me?" Regina asked knowing they might just band her from the land.

"Well your family as much as I'd hate to admit it. There's room at the castle for you." David said giving Regina a little smile.

"Thank you!" Regina said, knowing her trouble passed with her step daughter and son in law.

*****CaptainSwan*** CaptainSwan*** CaptainSwan*****

Henry awoke wrapped in Emma's arms, he felt safe he squirmed a bit getting out of his mother arms and sat up. Emma stirred from the movement of her son.

"Mom morning." Henry said, Emma kissed her sons forehead.

"Morning Henry how did you sleep?"

"Good after the dream."

"Get a change of clothes and we can get out and see everyone else." Emma said, Henry grabbed the bag of cloths Regina had brought him and went into the bathroom, some reason she had a change of clothes in her car for him.

Emma stretched and sat up remembering she was still on the ship, Hooks ship. Henry got out of the bathroom dressed in Jeans and a blue polo shirt. "Ready?" Henry said. The mother and son went out on deck to see everyone talking.

"What is that?" Henry asked pointing to the land right in front of them.

"That is the enchanted Forrest?"

"Home." Snow said, but then looking at her daughter as her face went pale.

"Again?" Emma said upset. "Why can't we just go back to Storybrooke?"

"Emma, Gold is bringing everything here." Snow said.

"But still my life's there! In Boston what about…" She stopped herself from saying his name, he was gone and she had to accept that.

"Mom it will be okay." Henry said giving her a hug. Emma hugged him back the only thing besides Memories that she had of Neal.

"Emma, the Lad is right we will figure it out." Hook said with a smile.

*****CaptainSwan*** CaptainSwan*** CaptainSwan*****

The 5 adults and Henry reached the castle, it was exactly how Emma and Snow left it a few months ago destroyed. "The dwarves and I will fix this place up in no time." David said, Regina looked around.

"I can fix it all I did it." Regina said.

"Regina we don't need to owe you!" Snow said.

"Snow….." Regina realized she hasn't called her that in forever it was always Mary Margaret. "I am trying to change take it as a very late baby gift." Regina said with a snap of her fingers the entire castle was restored.

"Regina!: Snow said astonished by what she had just seen her step mother do, everything was perfect.

"See I told you there was good in her." Henry said smiling with a laugh.

"Thank you Regina!" Snow and Charming smiled.

"There are also clothes for everyone which everyone will like modern day and fairytale stuff, casual and formal whatever you like, Kitchen will be stocked with the best food also" Regina said.

"Awesome!" Henry said happily.

"Do I get a room too?" Hook asked, hoping there was room for a lonely pirate.

"Yes opposite side of the castle far away from Emma!" David said, Emma furrowed her eyebrows at charming.

"David! She's 29 years old, She's not a child!" Snow said.

"He's staying with me." Emma said knowing that it would upset her father but she didn't care.

"Let's look around the castle I want to see what each room looks like?!" Henry said.

"First lets go to the kitchen, I am sure Snow and I can make some pancakes for everyone." Regina said with a smile.

"Just not apple pancakes!" Henry said.

"Of course not, just regular and maybe chocolate chip." Regina said with a smile, the family all walked to go find the kitchen.

**A/N- Okay I am sorry that took so long to post but I really hope you like it! Next chapter will be up soon I hope! Lauren :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning was weird. Snow and David walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast, Regina was already up drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book. "Morning" Snow said cheerfully, Regina looked at the very happy lady.

"Cut the crap you two, your letting me off easy." Regina said, the other 2 adults in the room looked at Regina.

"Well what do you want us to banish you?" David asked, Snow shoved him with her elbow.

"Well First I've basically destroyed your family, so why let me have a good life here?" Regina questioned.

"I forgave you." Snow said leaning against the counter looking at Regina.

"Well okay then, I am going outside." Regina said she looked back as she was walking out the door. "I wouldn't have forgiven me if I were you." With that she walked out of the kitchen to go to the gardens.

"I swear she is like a teenager at times." Snow said with a sigh and looked at David.

"Well technically se is your step mom." David said with a chuckle.

"Don't remind me." Snow said looking in the fridge that had a whole lot of food in it.

*****CaptainSwan***CaptainSwan***CaptainSwan***Capta inSwan*****

Henry walked into the kitchen, "so what's for breakfast?" He asked jumping up on the counter.

"Get your but off the counter, how about French Toast?" Snow asked, Henry jumped down.

"That sounds good, where is mom?" Henry questioned looking at his grandparents.

"Emma or Regina?" Snow asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Emma's probably still with Killian 'Sleeping'…" He said quoting with his fingers around Sleeping, "But where is Regina?"

"Outside In the Gardens reading." Henry walked outside to go find Regina leaving Snow and Charming alone again.

"I'm going to wake up Emma." David said, Snow looked at him giving a glare.

"You really think Emma will be happy with her father checking on her?"

"I am her father." David said protesting.

"Charming seriously she's almost 30 years old she isn't our little girl anymore she has slept with people." Snow said.

"She's not 30 she's just a freaking baby! She's my baby girl and she has a child, I couldn't have been there to protect her! I should have been there and now she's still sleeping with guys right in front of us."

"Charming that's not what I meant."

"No but I don't want our baby girl to have another baby what if that happens." David said.

"She won't Emma is smart about this stuff. She loves Hook though and you need to accept what they have will last as much as you and Rumple don't want it." Snow said.

"Fair enough but I swear if he gets my little girl pregnant I will take his other hand and kill him." David said. Snow laughed knowing that Emma wouldn't let David go that far.

"Just let Emma be happy please." Snow said, David nodded.

"Fine I am going out too go check on the horses, I'll be back for breakfast."

"Fair enough 20 minutes!" Snow said with that she was left in the kitchen herself.

*****CaptainSwan***CaptainSwan***CaptainSwan***Capta inSwan*****

"Mom!" Snow heard as Emma walked into the kitchen, Snow looked up from putting the plate of French toast in the oven to stay heated. Somehow this entire world changed and they have a lot of electronic stuff that they never had before.

"Morning Emma how did you sleep?" Snow asked knowing she shouldn't have because she knew the answer to that.

"Wonderful…" Hook said entering the kitchen, Snow just smiled and Emma blushed.

"Where is Henry and Dad?"

"Outside will be back soon, So what are you too doing today?" Snow asked, Emma and Hook took the silverware and plates and set the table.

"We are going out to see the towns people." They looked at eachother and smiled.

"That sounds nice are you going to take Henry?"

"Yes of course we need some 'Family' Time" Emma said, we have many things to talk about."

"Family things?" Snow asked questioning her daughter.

"Yeah just been through a lot with Neverland and everything like that." Emma said, Snow nodded in agreement.

"Morning mom!" Henry said running into the dining room and taking his seat.

"Hey Kid!" Emma said.

"Can we eat I am starving!" Regina and David said in agreement. They sat down Regina sat next to Henry, David sat at the head of the table, Hook sat across from Regina, and Emma sat across from Henry. Snow came in serving the French toast and sat down across from David, enjoying a nice family breakfast.

**A/N- Okay so this is a bit different net chapter will be in a little bit sorry I just started up school again. Lauren**


End file.
